Fireflies
by Hana.Jasumin
Summary: Fang adalah perangkat lunak yang diciptakan seseorang untuk menemani Boboiboy. Mereka menjalani hari dengan sangat bahagia, hingga suatu saat Fang lelah disakiti Boboiboy dan akhirnya dia pergi. BoboiboyXFem!Fang , BoboiboyXYaya
1. Permulaan

Disclamer : Boboiboy dkk milik animonsta. tapi Halilintar punyaku *Eh* /abaikan

WARNING : Ini Female!Fang oke

Happy Reading

Semua didunia ini diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Laut dengan daratan, buruk dan jelek, laki-laki dan perempuan, bahkan pertemuan dan perpisahan.

Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan jika pertemuan indah akan berakhir tragis dan penuh penyesalan.

Pertemuan itu indah...

Perpisahan itu sakit...

Pria itu, dia sebenarnya tidak anti-sosial, dia juga tidak buruk menghadapi orang lain, dia tidak mempunyai kekurangan fisik bahkan materi. Dia mempunyai kemampuan yang berhubungan dengan kreatifitas, kemampuan bahasa asingnya pun sangat bagus.

Tapi kenapa?

Boboiboy dibenci...

Boboiboy tidak mempunyai teman...

Insiden dia dikucilkan sewaktu dirinya kecil. Dia juga pernah diejek karena membela teman sekelas yang di bully oleh geng kakak kelas sewaktu dirinya masih kelas 1 SD. Itu sedikit membuatnya trauma. Dia tumbuh menjadi orang yang gampang depresi dan selalu jujur dengan apapun. Yang dimaksud jujur disini adalah dia mengatakan apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi pada orang lain. Misalnya orang lain bertanya bagaimana penampilannya, jika orang itu menurut Boboiboy tidak menarik maka dia akan mengatakannya "Jelek."

Tapi dia tidak pernah jujur akan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Boboiboy ... Orang lain sering memanggilnya demikian. Dia tahu sebenarnya dia mempunyai nama. Tapi kenapa? apa dia pantas mendapatkan sebuah nama?

Kadang dia sering melarikan diri dari masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Dulu dia pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Namun itu gagal karena silet yang menyentuh tubuhnya itu sakit sekali.

"Mati itu sakit ya. Aku bukan takut dengan kematian, melainkan rasa sakitnya."

Sebagai pria normal dia juga menyukai seorang wanita. Masa SMA itu tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. Waktu itu Boboiboy menyukai teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu diketahui bernama Suzy.

Tapi akhirnya dia menyerah, Suzy adalah gadis yang sangat populer disekolahnya. Hanya kemungkinan kecil Boboiboy bisa diterima oleh Suzy.

Kemungkinan itu adalah Boboiboy mungkin harus dipaksa untuk menjadi orang lain, dipaksa untuk menjadi orang yang sempurna, atau dipaksa untuk memenuhi kemauan gadis itu.

Dia muak dengan orang-orang karena memintanya untuk terus menjadi sempurna. "Mereka pikir aku bukan manusia? aku juga bisa membuat kesalahan." pikirnya.

"Wanita diciptakan selalu benar, sedangkan aku harus mengikuti perintah mereka begitu saja? Memangnya aku budak? Aku benci wanita."

"Aku lebih menyukai cewek alien atau apapun yang bukan manusia, asalkan mereka cantik." Ujarnya sambil mencoret-coret buku diary-nya.

-X-

Banyak orang lain yang memanggilnya 'wibu' karena kesukaannya terhadap anime. Sebenarnya hanya membaca komik saja, tapi karena kemampuan bahasa jepangnya sangat baik. Bahkan dia bisa membaca huruf hiragana, katakana, kanji Itu dengan cepat.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang menarik yang sebenarnya patut kita sukai didunia ini. Tapi terkadang itu membuat kita disebut dengan sebutan yang bertolak belakang dari kepribadian kita sendiri.

Mimpi itu datang...

"Ssrtt..."

Boboiboy membuka selimutnya. Nafasnya masih terasa sesak karena dia merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Apakah itu bisa disebut mimpi? Tapi bagaimana bisa Boboiboy merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan dari pelukan itu. Boboiboy menyesal telah bangun.

Pagi itu menunjukan pukul 4 pagi. Dia tidak segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Hanya berbaring dan berpikir.

"Dia seperti gadis..."

"Tapi dia siapa? Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya keseluruhan. Aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya dari samping. Dia terlihat tenang dan damai, disitu aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum tipis." Pikirannya mulai kacau. Kemudian beranjak dan duduk di kursi belajarnya. Menuliskan sesuatu dalam diary kesayangannya dan menutupnya kembali.

Kemudian dia membuka komputernya. Dia membuka emailnya. Ternyata ada satu pesan yang masuk. Siapa? Jarang sekali ada pesan masuk, biasanya hanya notifikasi dari media-media yang dia aktifkan _newsletter_ -nya.

Pengirimnya adalah Fang. Pesan ini telah dikirim 3 hari yang lalu.

Fang siapa? dia yang terus penasaran itu kemudian membuka email itu tanpa pikir panjang.

 _"Hei, perkenalkan aku Fang Mirre. Kau bisa memanggilku Fang. Disini aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu. Tidak terlalu panjang sih (pacman emoticon). Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, apakah kau mau menjadi temanku?"_

Hanya itu saja? Dia tidak menuliskan apapun lagi? Dan bagaiamana dia mengetahui alamat emailnya?

Apakah dia penguntit? Disini Boboiboy mulai takut sebenarnya.

Fang itu perempuan atau laki-laki? Tapi dilihat dari namanya dia adalah perempuan.

Karena mencoba-coba saja, dia membalasnya _"Ya."_

Bagaimana responnya kemudian?

Email yang telah dia kirim beberapa detik yang lalu dibalas dengan cepat.

 _"Kalau begitu tunggu aku ya..."_

Apa-apaan ini? Dia juara lomba mengetik? Atau dia memang telah berada dihadapan komputernya sepanjang hari sampai Boboiboy membalas pesannya.

Ini bukan pertanda buruk kan? Dia hanya meminta berteman.

Angin berhembus kencang, membuka sedikit korden yang tadinya diam. Boboiboy terkejut.

Petir menyambar dengan kuat. Tunggu! Apa itu halilintar? Oh tidak... Kau hanya terlalu banyak membaca komik.

Hujan deras mengguyur tengah kota. Air itu mengalir sedikit membasahi plafon kamarnya.

"Cih, kenapa harus turun hujan dipagi-pagi buta seperti ini..." Umpat Boboiboy sambil menggelembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Hei, bukan hujan yang bersalah. Tapi kau saja yang tidak mampu mensyukurinya." Seorang gadis duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Tapi dia tembus pandang.

Tidak? Apa dia hantu?

"Eh, kau pasti berpikir macam-macam tentangku ya Boboiboy." Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Aku Fang." Sambungnya.

"Ttt.. Tunggu... Tidak mung-" Boboiboy terbata-bata. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang tembus pandang seperti itu jika dia bukan hantu.

"Hoi... Aku ini bukan manusia." Fang mulai kesal.

"Ha?" Boboiboy menganga dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya lalu mencubit pahanya. "Mimpi.. Ini mimpi?"

"Aduh..." Ternyata bukan. Boboiboy mundur dari mejanya.

Fang tertawa dengan tingkah konyol Boboiboy itu.

"Hahaha... Aku adalah program komputer. Aku diciptakan seseorang untuk menemanimu." Jelas Fang.

Mulut Boboiboy menganga untuk kedua kalinya. Antara rasa tidak percaya dan percaya tercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Kau mau tau?"

Boboiboy mengangguk.

"Rahasia." Fang tertawa lagi. Boboiboy yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran itu memasang wajah hanya _poker face_ saja. Coba saja kalau Fang bisa disentuh mungkin dia akan membogemnya. Boboiboy sadis ya.

"Kasih taulah."

"Nanti saja, sampai 'dia' memberitahuku." Yang dimaksud 'dia' adalah orang yang menciptakannya.

"Sekarang aku hanya menjalankan tugas itu." Fang tersenyum tulus.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Fang tidak buruk juga. Dia seperti manusia, dengan seragam sekolah, rambutnya hitam lurus, matanya berbinar, hanya saja mulutnya sarkastik.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa keluar dari sana?" Ujar Boboiboy sambil menunjuk-nunjuk komputernya.

"Asal aku masih terhubung menggunakan jaringan wireless aku pasti bisa melalukan apapun yang ku mau." Ujar Fang santai.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini memelukku waktu aku tertidur?"

"Tentu saja." Ujar Fang watados.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyentuhmu waktu itu?"

"Kau bisa menyentuhku. Coba saja."

Boboiboy ragu lalu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pundak gadis itu. Benar, Boboiboy bisa menyentuhnya seperti manusia meskipun Fang itu transparan.

Siapa gerangan manusia jenius yang menciptakan makhluk secantik ini? Ah, ini seperti di anime.

Sejak saat itu Boboiboy sering terganggu dengan kedatangan Fang. Untung saja hanya Boboiboy yang bisa melihatnya karena Fang bisa masuk ke smartphone-nya dengan mudah. Alhasil mereka bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa berpisah.

TBC

 **Awalnya fict ini kubuat menggunakan OC ku, yaitu Kei dan Aika. tp karena aku pengen juga karakternya Boboiboy maka jadi seperti ini :'v yosh.. tolong reviewnya**


	2. Erat

**Happy Reading**

Pelajaran jam terakhir selesai, Boboiboy mulai memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas kemudian dirinya mengecek ponselnya. Dia tersenyum sebelah setelah melihat Fang baik-baik saja. Fang memberikan jempol kearah Boboiboy karena dirinya tadi berhasil mengerjakan kerjaan matematika yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

Boboiboy berdiri dan beranjak. Tiba-tiba ada tiga orang murid laki-laki yang memasuki kelasnya. Itu merupakan teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"BRAKK..."

Boboiboy dipojokkan oleh salah satu dari anak itu disudut kelas. Boboiboy terkejut, tapi kemudian bersikap biasa.

"Besok pelajaran Bahasa Inggris kan? kau harus mengerjakan PR kami." Ujar salah satu anak sambil melempar sebuah buku kearah Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Boboiboy, mata cokelat anak itu langsung membesar, Kemudian kedua anak yang lain memegangi Boboiboy dengan kuat. Boboiboy mengerang kesakitan karena saking kuatnya.

"Bughh.."

"Bughh.."

Dua bogeman mendarat diperut dan pipinya. Boboiboy tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit ditubuhnya melainkan hatinya. Dia sudah terbiasa merasakan rasa sakit secara fisik selama ini namun dia tidak bisa mengelak rasa sakit hati yang menyertainya selama ini.

Dan setelah sekian lama, berapa banyak kali bogeman tersebut itu mendarat ditubuh mungilnya.

Dirinya tidak ingin begini terus, dia harus melawannya. Tubuh ini tidak bisa menjadi tameng rasa sakit hati, semakin rasa sakit datang maka itu justru akan membuat dirinya semakin lebih kuat.

"BUGH.." Boboiboy membogem anak itu dan menendangnya menggunakan kakinya. Tiba-tiba saat dirinya ingin lari, kakinya dipegang oleh kedua anak buahnya.

Boboiboy menyibakkan kakinya namun tidak bisa akhirnya dirinya terjatuh. Mereka bertiga bangkit dan akhirnya menyiksa Boboiboy hingga dirinya tidak bisa berdiri.

Boboiboy hanya bisa pasrah menerima rasa sakit.

-X-

Hari menjelang malam, harusnya Boboiboy sudah dirumah sejak siang tadi. Tapi apa boleh buat, Fang kemudian membangunkan dirinya yang masih terkapar diruang kelas sejak tadi.

Wajahnya yang lebam membuat Fang yang melihatnya menderita. Bahkan sejak tadi saat Boboiboy dibully oleh teman sekelasnya, Fang juga ikut merasakan rasa sakit meskipun bukan secara fisik, maka dari itu Fang tidak berkata apa-apa selain kata "maaf".

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, ini sudah biasa kok." Boboiboy tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang." Sambung Boboiboy, Fang mengangguk.

"Tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Fang saat perjalanan pulang.

"Oh itu teman... err bukan teman sih, dia hanya orang sekelasku namanya Kai dan anak buahnya aku lupa namanya, sepertinya namanya Luki dan Yu." Ujar Boboiboy.

"Mereka preman kelas ya? Jahat banget sih."

"Iya kayaknya, mereka suka memintaiku untuk mengerjakan PR-nya tapi selalu kutolak dan aku selalu berakhir begini hehehe..." Fang mendengarnya pilu, mendengar tawa hambarnya itu semakin membuat Fang kasihan.

"Maaf, aku tidak berguna. Padahal sewaktu kita bertemu aku berjanji akan menemanimu. Ini bukan teman namanya. Apa ini gunanya teman?" Fang meneteskan air matanya dan mengusapnya agar Boboiboy tidak melihat.

"Tidak apa kok, ini sudah biasa." Ujar Boboiboy, "Apakah kau tau kenapa manusia menyukai lagu sedih?"

Fang menatap mata cokelatnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Supaya mereka terbiasa dengan rasa sakit." Boboiboy tersenyum, Fang menatapnya dengan ekspresi pilu.

"Jadi manusia itu sepertinya tidak enak, mereka yang beruntung hidup dengan kebahagiaan dan ada juga yang hidup dengan kesialan mereka, itu tidak adil." Ujar Fang.

"Bukannya lebih menarik jika didunia ini diisi dengan beribu eh, berjuta jenis orang daripada diisi orang dengan sifat yang sama." Ucap Boboiboy sambil tersenyum kesekian kalinya.

"Iya juga sih, berhentilah tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti itu. menyebalkan tahu!"

Fang semakin kesal, Boboiboy orang yang kuat sepertinya. Untung saja karena dibully mentalnya tidak turun. Tidak seperti anak lain yang menjadi bahan bully dan mereka seakan tidak punya harapan untuk hidup.

-X-

Bisa dibilang rumah Boboiboy adalah rumah yang besar. Melihat diperkarangan rumah terdapat dua buah mobil itu berarti tandanya orang tuanya sedang berada dirumah. Boboiboy kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah.

"Kau baru pulang?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya setelah membukakan pintu.

"Ya." Jawab Boboiboy singkat sambil berjalan masuk melewati ayah nya itu.

"Wajahmu lebam kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku terjatuh."

"Bohong! Kau pasti berantem lagi sih, sudah berkali-kali ayah bilang padamu jangan jadi anak yang ugalan."

"Berisik!"

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti apa yang kubilang dasar anak sialan."

"Kau yang tak akan pernah bisa mengerti, ayah!" Boboiboy pergi memasuki kamarnya, bukannya disambut mereka malah berpikiran negatif.

"Ck..." Decaknya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya

"Mereka selalu begitu engh, aku tidak pernah ingin melawan mereka. Tapi mereka sendiri yang membuatku ingin melawan orang tua ku sendiri." Ujar Boboiboy.

Fang hanya bisa menunduk.

"Mereka tidak pernah mengucapkan hal yang baik padaku."

"Mungkin saja mereka menunjukkan rasa sayang padamu dengan cara mereka sendiri." Sahut Fang.

"Rasa sayang? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat datang atau menanyaiku sudah makan atau belum setelah aku pulang. Mereka selalu menyambutku dengan hinaan, cacian, dan emosi. Aku membenci mereka." Bentak Boboiboy pada Fang. Tunggu, Fang tidak bersalah.

Fang menundukkan wajahnya lebih kebawah.

"Mereka menyuruhku menjadi apa yang mereka mau, belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Aku bukan budak robot yang bisa diperintah semau mereka." Ujar Boboiboy lagi dengan nada lebih keras.

"Maaf..."

"Aku yang salah." Boboiboy menyadarinya dirinya mulai lepas kendali.

"Tak apa, aku yakin jika aku yang diposisimu aku akan seperti itu juga."

"Aku yang terburuk."

"Tidak juga."

" _I'll lose everything._ "

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi sempurna, kau menjadi diri sendiri saja itu sudah membuatku tenang."

Boboiboy menggeleng, "Aku ini bukan orang baik, perlahan-lahan aku yakin kau akan muak denganku."

"Kita itu teman, jadi mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu."

Boboiboy mendesah, kemudian memeluk Fang.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan aku, kau bisa memanggilku kapan pun kau mau." Fang menghibur Boboiboy.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya. "Semoga mereka tidak mendengarku." Sambung Boboiboy.

-X-

"Hei Boboiboy, cepatlah kau lambat sekali." Fang menepuk-nepuk pundak Boboiboy dengan tangan kecilnya, karena Fang berubah menjadi lebih kecil karena sedang mengikuti Boboiboy kesekolahnya.

"Berisik." Boboiboy berlari, karena dirinya kesiangan untuk bangun hari ini maka dari itu dia buru-buru.

"Ini sudah terlalu siang."

"Aku tahu, bawel."

Dan saat mereka sampai, ternyata gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup. Boboiboy mengeluarkan nafas beratnya. Lalu dia pergi berbalik dari arah sekolah itu

"Kau mah kemana?" Tanya Fang.

"Membolos."

"Wadoo, jangan bolos dong."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ya orang tua mu bekerja setiap hari dan membiayaimu, memangnya kau tidak kasihan?" Tanya Fang

"Iya sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi tidak mungkin kan aku harus naik pagar itu, lagian aku perlu waktu satu hari untuk terbebas dari bully-an anak-anak sialan itu."

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Ke warnet dong, heheh." Jawab Boboiboy sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hah, kau kan sudah punya komputer dirumah kenapa masih main di warnet?"

"Habisnya komputer di warnet itu lebih alami loh."

"Memangnya komputer yang tidak alami itu seperti apa?"

"Seperti komputerku, hehe" Boboiboy tertawa garing, Fang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aaa.. Lebih baik kita ke mall!" Fang berteriak disamping telinga Boboiboy seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak mau, tempat itu sangat ramai dan berisik." Tolak Boboiboy sambil menatap iris mata keunguan milik gadis itu.

"Kita beli sunblock Boboiboy, kulitmu sudah mulai terlihat lebih gelap, kudengar dari internet itu bisa melindungi kulit dari sinar matahari."

"Kulitku putih? Supaya apa?"

"Supaya para gadis menyukaimu."

"Kau juga gadis."

"Aku bukan gadis, tahuuuu... Pokoknya aku bukan gadis, aku ini Fang." Fang merengek seperti anak kecil yang tidak terima dikatakan bahwa dirinya manis.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah kehilangan keperawananmu ya hehehe..." Boboiboy tersenyum jahil sambil memandang Fang dengan tatapan mesum.

"Keperawanan itu apa?" Fang menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Uhuk, aku suka gadis polos ini, jaga dirimu ya, supaya aku tidak mengambil kepolosanmu ehehe." Mata Boboiboy bersinar-sinar, Fang semakin tidak mengerti.

"Jadinya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Fang mengabaikan perkataan Boboiboy.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat kita akan ke warnet." Fang mendengus dan menuruti perkataan Boboiboy.

-X-

"Ternyata seru juga ya membolos hahaha, aku bisa terbebas dari manusia brengsek itu hahaha." Ujar Boboiboy keluar dari warnet.

"Sekali ini saja kumohon jangan diulangi lagi ya." Ucap Fang menunduk.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ujar Boboiboy sambil mengelus kepala gadis kecil yang sedang duduk dipundak kirinya.

Fang tersenyum.

"Mari kita pulang." Ajak Boboiboy.

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore, Boboiboy mendesah lega saat orang tuanya belum sampai dirumah.

Mungkin jika mereka tahu dirinya membolos hari ini pasti mereka akan menghukum Boboiboy habis-habisan.

Boboiboy harus menjadi anak yang paling sempurna didepan orang tuanya, seolah-olah dia merupakan budak mereka, tapi itu cara mereka menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang pada anak semata wayangnya. Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan menurut Boboiboy.

Dia dimanja sewaktu kecil, bahkan saat di Taman Kanak-Kanak dirinya dibully oleh preman kelasnya saat membela seorang gadis, tapi justru dirinya yang disalahkan oleh guru. ibunya turun tangan dan membenarkan semuanya.

Tapi sekarang, ibunya justru memaksa dirinya menjadi orang yang sempurna apalagi ayahnya. Ibunya tak segan-segan menghukumnya seperti mencuci semua baju dirumah, mengepel, dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, kemudian tidak memberinya makan malam. Terpaksa dirinya harus mencari makan sendiri.

Kadang Boboiboy memberikan istilah itu bahwa dirinya itu "kerja" layaknya orang dewasa. "Orang tua yang jahat." Pikirnya.

Mereka menyuruh Boboiboy les bahasa asing, tapi nyatanya dia tidak pernah lulus dari berbagai macam tes. Akhirnya dirinya keluar dari tempat itu dan mempelajarinya sendiri. Nyatanya kepintarannya itu hanya dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya itu, mereka berteman hanya karena kepintaran Boboiboy, tapi saat mereka tidak membutuhkannya mereka akan menjauhi seorang Boboiboy.

Saat dirinya muak Boboiboy menjadi orang yang cenderung kasar, maka dari itu tak banyak orang yang sanggup menghadapi sifat kasarnya itu, terkecuali Fang.

"Ayo kita cari makan malam, aku lapar, tidak ada makanan sama sekali. Cih, mereka padahal tahu aku belum makan sejak pagi." Ujar Boboiboy panjang lebar.

"Ayo!" Jawab Fang singkat dengan semangat yang tinggi.

-X-

"Ah itu ada ikan bakar, kau beli itu saja." Saran Fang

"Tidak mau, durinya bisa membunuh tenggorokanku."

"Makanya kau makan dagingnya jangan durinya yang kau makan." Ujar Fang kesal.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

"Itu ada yang jualan mie instan. Beli itu saja supaya lebih simpel." Saran Fang lagi.

"Egh, tidak ah, tidak baik makan-makanan instan." Ujar Boboiboy.

"Lalu kau mau beli apa?" Fang semakin kesal. "Nah itu ada bubur, beli itu saja kan semakin sehat." Saran Fang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak mau, terlalu lembek."

"Bahkan dalam keadaan darurat seperti itu kau masih saja memilih-milih makanan." Fang semakin kesal lagi.

"Aku mau makan nasi goreng saja, aku akan membuatnya dirumah."

"Hiks, jadi untuk apa kita keluar." Fang semakin kesal sekali, ingin sekali dia menelan Boboiboy hidup-hidup.

"Ehehe..." Boboiboy tertawa kecil kemudian melangkah kembali kerumah untuk memasak nasi goreng.

- ** _TBC-_**

.

 ** _Hai-hai haiiiiii... Gimana kabar kalian?_**

 ** _Author sebenernya bikin ff ini sedikit terinspirasi dari kehidupan sendiri_**

 ** _oh ya, author upload pakai app ffn, karena pakai tsel di internet positif, makanya kalau ada yg kurang spasi atau yg harusnya ditengah atau dipinggir maafin ya okay.. hehee_**

 ** _Yoshh,Jangan lupa reviewnya ya __**


End file.
